


Moon

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years [a journey] [1]
Category: Moon (2009), Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	

_by the way_ , you say,  
over pizza, over wine,

 _by the way_ , you say,  
as if it's meaningless,  
as if you're asking  
for another refill,

 _by the way_ -  
taking your dying mother  
to watch a man slowly falling apart  
wasn't such a good idea

_shit_

the picture comes back to me  
in nauseating technicolor -  
face peeling, blood splattered  
across the space station floor,  
chunks coughed up from rotting lungs,  
our hero pale, and shaking, and sick

_dying_

his face becomes your face

~~_slowly, falling, apart_~~

it wasn't just fiction,  
not this time

the picture stays with me, playing a loop long after dinner  
your words are the subtitles every time I close my eyes

_slowly. falling. apart._

by the way, you said. _by the way_.  
as if it won't haunt us both to your grave.


End file.
